By the Arceus' Ring
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: One day, a skilled trainer named Touya went missing. The Vast White Pokemon - the deity, Reshiram can't understand the meaning behind her master vanishing. The goddess seeks assistance from the recent Unova champion, Mei of Aspertia. Just what the brilliant dragon had in her mind? Sequelshipping & Touya/Hilbert/BlackxReshiram. Content:Hierarchic system of the Legendaries.


Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo  
I take no profit at all from this, ok?

AN: I'd like to read the fic which contains Touya, Reshiram, Mei, and Hyuu (Hugh). But I found nothing. Well we should write one if we want to read one, right? Lol, I just made that one up.

I take the name randomly for Mei's pokemon. So don't ever think those are my pokemon's names. I hardly ever bothered to gave 'em name. This fic is kinda AU-ish. So you might see the irrelevancies to the main story. Oh English is not my mother language. Please spare my grammatical error. With that, please enjoy.

Touya x Reshiram – (Please tell me the shippings name)  
Mei x Hyuu (Hugh) – Sequelshipping

**By the Arceus' Ring**

Nothing could compare the wondrous attraction of what Mei sees in front of her. Those blueish-burning eyes are so vibrant and might be the true appeal of what the men searching for from a woman, or so Mei's thoughts. Her shining silverish-white long-hair gleaming in the night air of Aspertia city.

Mei's body has getting warmer by the presence of this beautiful deity of white. Just standing in front of her makes Mei wants to set aside her house warmer.

Their blue eyes met each other. The Lady-in-white stood there, staring without words. "Err, may I help you, miss?"

The lady is whispering. Not quite. She's talking. Her casual but pale lips are moving a bit.

Mei's drawing near to her, and started to hear it well. "Help me,"

"Pardon me?"

"Please help me.

Touya was…missing,"

Now Mei's confused. What is this about? Touya?—Is it just me, or I've ever heard the name before? "Want to come inside? I might help you, but it must be cold outside—or you might just stand here if you want of course. I'll accompany you. It's not like you're freezing or anything." She gives her dry laugh, and scratch her head.

The lady stepped in, walking pass Mei and went to the second story of the girl's house. Her white luxurious robe's glowing in the dark—so cool, thought Mei.

But this is keeps more confusing and confusing. The lady—the mysterious unknown lady in white has come to her house. Set aside her purpose, she's even looks bothered to introduce herself.

Mei's following the lady, and when she arrives in the front of her room she sees the lady stood there. "Sorry, it's a bit messy. But you just got here by yourself; I'd like to get you to guest room though.

And yeah, I keep them outside the balls,"

The lady set her eyes to numerous pokemon the girls kept company. All of them are playing around in the room. While it's not bothering, really, it's quite a rare sight to see. So, there's still many whom cherishes their pokemon. Just like 'him'.

"This is Jewel," Mei's walking in and introduces her serperior. The green serpent rubs her head to Mei's chin, letting out a soft 'purr'. Happily, the girl rubs her pokemon back. "She's my very first partner. You see, she's my oldest pokemon friend."

The lady nods, still silence. "And there's Rio the lucario and Daruma the darmanitan. There's Sirius the braviary. He's out there—sleeping. He's such a sleepyhead. And here's my playful duo, Jolty and Pooh—Joltik and chubchoo." The duo jumped to Mei's embrace and laughing felicitously. "Everybody, greet the lovely lady."

The pokemon greets in unison. Mei's swears that she sees the lady is smiling. Yeah, a pretty thin one. "Please, have a seat."

The white lady took a seat on pokeball cushion in front of Mei.

Rio is back to his meditation, Jolty and Pooh playfully jump to Mei's bed and play there. Daruma eagerly stares at the two woman in front of him. It's like he's the third person of the soon to be discussion. And lastly, Jewel is swirling around behind Mei and taking a nap there.

"Err, I'm personally didn't want to call you 'unknown lady'." Started Mei. "Do you mind to introduce yourself?"

"My apologize. I should have mind my manner…" Apologetically, the lady looks anxious. She's bowing her head then. "I am Reshiram of the Vast White. The Brilliance dragon of Truth.

It's pleasure to finally known you, Mei."

Rio broke his meditation. His eyes shot out at the lady. Daruma just suddenly turned into his 'Zen mode', no more eager smile. While Jolty and Pooh hides under pillow, Jewel is moving aside Mei and realizes the hands of her master are shaking.

Mei got her words lost. The very legendary being of Unova…is here?

"Yes. You human called us 'legendary', it's right." Finally, she's broke her lips into full smile. Her eyes slowly but sure showing the existence of heart within her. The lady—the human manifestation of Reshiram continued. "But, we are the 'gods'.

Of course, it is not a god as you human learnt. We are the representatives of 'Him'."

Mei's laughing, cold sweat bathe her back. She scratches her head for the second time. "I don't know. I mean, I've beaten the League and the Champion, but seeing the legen—I mean the 'goddess' is quite an experience."

"Never mind that trivial thing. Everybody acted just the same.

And I for once have understand the true bond which human and pokemon could have and share." Still smiling, Reshiram look to Mei. "You and Touya had shown me."

"Now I remember. Touya. He's the former champion, isn't he?"

"And he who once became the master of me." Confess Reshiram. "But, the truth is, I am having a lost contact with him since then. He just left from his town one day, and leaving me inside the ball device.

I still do not know where he went up till now."

Mei couldn't bare the truth if she should get separated with her pokemon. For her, pokemon are her friends. Like Hyuu and Kyouhei to her. And just like Touya to Reshiram precisely. "…I'm sorry,"

Mei's touch the goddess' shoulder, moves beside her. "Even with these 'God's Eyes' of mine, I cannot manage to find him anywhere.

I cannot sense his presence at all…"

"H-how can I help you—you have told me the story, and helping you is a must now!" Mei's eyes burning in fire. She has a tendency to always help another in need. And even the one is a 'pokemon' or goddess herself, it's just a must for her. "I know I'm just a human. And it's not like there's thing that I could help you with! But you must have something right now on your mind right, miss Reshiram?"

"…I Thank you a million, Mei. Yes, I do need your assistance right now."

Mei's feeling her spirit welling up inside. "I'm going to help you with all that I have!"

"Please call me Lucia. It's…my name."

Mei's suddenly thinking something naughty. Well, what'd we expect? She's just fifteen. "Don't tell me it's…"

Lucia is smiling mildly to herself, and that could explain genuinely well to Mei what this 'guy' meant to the goddess really is.

AN: Do you like the plot? I don't know when to update this. But hopefully it will out soon. As you can see. The grammar is wrecked. And it's terrible in any way you'd like to call. It's quite a hard time if English is not even your second language. Please give an opinions or suggestions. You must have spotted many mistakes from this chapter. I don't think this fic will run on long time. I'm going to the main plot directly and stick with it. So yeah review is a love.

Do you'd like to guess who is this god?—yes, it is. That ringed llama-goat.

EJC


End file.
